Magic Beyond Magic
by Wolfwood's I.D
Summary: It's complete random-ness from the minds of two teens who have nothing better to do in music class, although we won't tell Mr. Rivers that...11 chapters! 11!
1. Title

Magic Beyond Magic (34)  
  
By: Wolfwood's Illegitimate Daughters (a.k.a: Cay and Krissie)  
  
Dedicated to Terry Pratchett, who would either be very proud of our random-ness... ... ...or very, very, *very* scared.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own most of the things mentioned herein. For example, Hamunaptra belongs to the Egyptians, and they don't think we'd do good at ruling it, so it's not ours. We only attend NCS, not own or fund or what have you. And we don't own Harry Potter, either, not that he's mentioned yet...but we don't own the Weasley name, either. And unless we get richer than the Queen of England, we won't have enough to buy any of it from J. K. Rowling. So deal with it! We're just borrowing, anyway. Nothing wrong with that, right? Right? Right. I mean, eventually, we'll return it...maybe a little broken or something, but mostly whole...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Title"  
  
Two kids were sitting in the principal's office, trying their hardest to look innocent, which was difficult, considering they were in the principal's office.  
  
"Weasley, Grewal, you may come in now."  
  
Kristen growled, and said as sweetly as she could muster, "It's Kucera."  
  
Meanwhile, Heim was giggling, trying hard to not laugh out loud. This earned her a mean look ftrom Krissie, and a disporving stare from the principal, the combination of the two making her laugh out loud.  
  
(I have no clue what happens next.)  
  
The two followed the principal into his office, and he motioned for them to sit down.  
  
"Thank you, Lady Bracknell, but I prefer standing (40)," Heim said as she sat down.  
  
Krissie raised an eyebrow, and moved her chair away. Heim, by now used to this treatment, said nothing.  
  
"So..." said the principal.  
  
"A needle pulling thread," Krissie retorted.  
  
The two girls broke out into song.  
  
"La...a note to follow Soh...  
  
Tea...a drink with jam and bread...  
  
That will bring us back to Doh!  
  
Doh, Re, Mi, Fa, Soh, La, Ti, Doh!  
  
Doe...a deer, a fem--"  
  
"Girls, that's enough," said the principal, "we are here to discuss you two blowing up Hell (1)."  
  
"Hey, we were doing the school a favor!" Heim cut him off.  
  
"Yeah!" Krissie had to agree because...well...yeah.  
  
"Well, as much of a favor as it was, we still have to punish you. I understand you have done this before."  
  
At the same moment both Krissie and Heim pointed at each other and said, "that was all her fault!"  
  
"Really, I had no part in it...that time," Heim exclaimed.  
  
"Do you swear?" asked the principal.  
  
"Every damn day."  
  
"No, that's not what I meant--"  
  
"I know what you meant. Hamunaptra, City of the Dead, Seti's place..."  
  
Krissie realized that if she didn't do something, it would all be blamed on her.  
  
"I was sick that day!"  
  
"Really? Then why were you at school?"   
  
"I was still ill. I was out a whole day before that!"  
  
"Liar."  
  
"Pimp," Krissie said at the same time Heim said, "whore."  
  
"What's your point?" they said, again at the same time.  
  
The two glared at each other for a moment, until the principal broke in.  
  
"That's it! I've had it! You two do this every week! We're running out of K-wing (2)! You're both expelled!"  
  
"Oh, great. That on top of moving to Scotland," Heim muttered.  
  
"...then...why does it matter that we were expelled?" Krissie inquired.  
  
"I...don't know," Heim said, reminisient of Homer Simpson.  
  
"Neither do I," Krissie said, "thus, I asked you. Not me, you. My (3) doesn't know, either."  
  
"It's the princple of the thing?"  
  
"Get out! Get out now! Save yourselves!" the principal screamed, eyes bugging out, veins twitching, y'know, the whole nine yards.  
  
Heim looked at Krissie. Krissie looked at Heim. The two regarded each other momentarily until Heim broke the "silence."  
  
"What got into him?" she asked, not really puzzled.  
  
Krissie shrugged. "As frell should I know."  
  
The two gathered their things and left campus, walking off into their sun-set at noon.  
  
"Ow! Damn, that hurt!" they cried as they hit the plastic sun hanging in the middle of the quad (4).   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Notes:  
  
1: Hell is biology class at NCS  
  
2: K-wing is where all the science classes are at NCS  
  
3:My is pronounced "me." VietNamese name.  
  
4: We go to an artsy school, so yeah. The sun is a set. Get it? ::rimshot::  
  
5-33 will be explained later  
  
34: Heim thought up the title just now...then? There? What? It was smart when we thought about it!  
  
35-39 will be explained later  
  
40: See "The Importence of Being Earnest," no longer playing at NCS PFAA! Why didn't you see it? Why? Honestly, don't you people support the arts? Don't answer, just buy tickets and see shows. 


	2. Dear

Magic Beyond Magic  
  
By: Wolfwood's Illegitimate Daughters  
  
Disclaimer: You should know by now that we don't own anything. We are poor. Unless you want a blender, don't sue us. And even if you *want* the blender, don't sue us. We'll sic Teal'c on you. Kree! Oh, we don't own him, either. So...yeah.  
  
A/N: Really, we're not as bad as we make ourselves out to be. We're the good kids! Ask anyone! We're insane, but not bad!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Dear..."  
  
'Dear parents of Ms. Grewal and Ms. Kucera,  
  
We are sending this as one letter, as it would be redundant to send two.   
  
We don't want your kids anywhere near us. Attached is a restraining order. Please see to it that your children and your children's children do not come within ten miles of our gate.  
  
Thank you, and have a nice day.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Head of Fancy Scottish School'  
  
Honestly girls, that's twenty-three schools you haven't gotten in to!" Krissie's mother chided, crossing another school off the list.  
  
But luckily, right at that moment, an unconcious Argentinian...owl...fell down the chimney (5). It was carrying a letter.  
  
'Dear Ms. Grewal and Ms. Kucera,  
  
We are sending this as one letter as it would be redundant to send two.  
  
We have decided, after careful consideration, to accept both of you into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'  
  
"Wait," Heim said," What the frell kind of school is this?"  
  
"How the freaking frell should I freaking know...freaking." Krissie retorted.  
  
Heim looked at her, then inched away, but not far enough that she couldn't read the letter...just far enough that she wasn't touching Krissie.  
  
'We're terribly sorry about the delay in your reaching of this letter.'  
  
"Those damn poachers shot down the owl," Heim muttered.  
  
"Shut up," Krissie said," I'm gonna smack you," she added, smacking Heim in the side of the head.  
  
'We had some trouble. We got lost over the Atlantic.'  
  
"Wha-? The Atlantic? But...the Atlantic...but we're in...Okay! California to the- I get it! Okay!" Heim said, doing the little anime peace sign thingy. Krissie sweatdropped.  
  
'Terribly sorry about the four-year delay.'  
  
"Gee, thanks. I still had to have Hell," Krissie growled, and continued reading.  
  
'Attached is your supply list. Please send an owl no later than July 1.'  
  
"Why do we have to be punctual? You sure as frell weren't," Heim said. Krissie ignored her, and continued reading.  
  
'Sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress'  
  
"Is this a boarding school?" Heim's mother asked.  
  
'P.S. This is a boarding school.'  
  
All four of their parents loomed over them.  
  
"You're going! We love you, but you're going!" They said in unison.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
1-4 have already been explained. Haven't you been reading this?  
  
5: Moulin Rouge...you've all seen it, right?   
  
6-33 will be explained later.  
  
34 has already been explained, as has 40. The rest will be later. 


	3. Fried Chicken

Magic Beyond Magic  
  
By: Wolfwood's I.D.  
  
Disclaimer: We won't break it, honest! ::drops Hogwarts:: Um...oops? ::shoves it under the carpet with some nervous laughing:: ^^;;;;; It slipped...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Fried Chicken"  
  
"I've got it!" Krissie yelled, sprinting into her room, and flinging open the closet doors. Heim sprinted behind her and turned on the wanna-be toaster (6).  
  
Random things flew across the room, including, but not limited to, rubber ducks, crappy borken flutes and violins, and a blender (7).  
  
Heim sat in Krissie's spinny chair, reading Trigun manga and waiting for Krissie to find an owl. Technically she was supposed to help, but...  
  
"You could help, you know."  
  
"I'm helping...in my own small way."  
  
Krissie threw a shoe at her. Heim ducked, but the shoe hit her shoulder anyway. She proceeded to perform a very exaggerated death scene, making sure the Trigun book wasn't hurt in the process.  
  
Krissie ignored her and crawled out of the closet.  
  
"I could've sworn I had an owl in there," Krissie swore, and stepped over Heim to sit on the bed.  
  
Heim stopped being dead and sat back down in the spinny chair, feeling a bit dejected that Krissie didn't care whether she lived or died. Granted, the death scene *was* a bit over-acted, but... ...THE POINT STILL STANDS!  
  
"I could've sworn I saw you throw one in there," Heim swore back, "but i'm hungry."  
  
"Let's get KFC," Krissie said, picking up a butterfly net.  
  
"Then...we'll go owl-hunting!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
6: My compy is a piece of crap that can't even be a toaster.  
  
7: We thought of blender at the same time, proving that we have spent too much time together, or that we can read each others minds very well...still proving that we spend too much time together. 


	4. Owl Hunting

Magic Beyond Magic  
  
By: W.I.D  
  
Disclaimer: I want an owl! Do I *look* like I own one? Does she? ::points at Cay, who shakes her head:: Think, people!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Owl Hunting"  
  
"Ha! I've caught one!" both girls cried out. Heim looked at Krissie. Krissie looked at Heim. The two regarded each other momentarily until Krissie broke the silence.  
  
"So... ... ...which one's prettier?" (8)(9)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
8: Don't you just *love* short chapters?  
  
9: This chapter's 8 sentences long! ...if you count "so" as one... 


	5. So

Magic Beyond Magic  
  
By W.I.D  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, right. And I'm Bill Gates' daughter. So's Cay. Not to mention that we're also rulers of the universe. And full-fludged goddesses. Well, maybe the last one *is* true, but...that's beside the point!  
  
A/N: Why aren't you people reviewing! I know you're out there reading this...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So..."  
  
"So this is Diagon Alley," Krissie said.  
  
"I thought it would be bigger," Heim remarked.  
  
Krissie nodded her assent.  
  
"Yeeap," Krissie said, staring blankly at the wand shop, "shall we?"  
  
"Okay!" Heim took Krissie's proffered arm, and they headed into Ollivander's.  
  
"Whoa...spooky."  
  
Krissie looked around at the dark, musty shop. The place was lit only by a few candles flickering on the walls with a bit of light being obscured by dust on the front windows. Heim sneezed.  
  
"Bless you," a man's voice added. Both Heim and Krissie jumped, doing the freak-out anime pose (10), knocking over a...wand...case...?  
  
"Oh, my gosh! we're *so* sorry!" Krissie cried out, rushing to pick up the spilled wands while Heim shouted, "What the frell are you trying to do, give us a heart attack? Hon-est-ly! Make some noise, will you, for crying out loud! (11)"  
  
Krissie threw an empty wand box at Heim, who proceeded to perform a not very exaggerated death scene.  
  
"Oh, I'm dying. Dy...ing. *Dy*... ... ...ing."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"You see, the whole reason my death scenes are getting worse and worse is because you don't care."  
  
"I'd care more if they were more believable."  
  
"A vicious cycle, isn't it?" Heim theorized.  
  
Meanwhile, Mr. Ollivander stood nearby, utterly confused as to what these two odd girls were doing, and wondered when they would stop.  
  
"So, um...what are we doing here again?...oh, wands! That's right!"  
  
"So, where can we find the owner of this fine establishment that we may obtain a quality pair of sorcery sticks?" Krissie acknowledged, turning in a circle for no reason whatsoever.  
  
"Um...hello," Ollivander interjected. Heim and Krissie turned to him and began shaking his hands, greeting him warmly.  
  
"Oh, hello!"  
  
"How nice to meet you!"  
  
"How are you, my good fellow? Do hope you're well!"  
  
"The weather is nice, ain't it, my friend?"  
  
"Wonderful day to serve us, won't you agree?"  
  
Going serious, Krissie added, "we need wands."  
  
"Which is your wand arm?"   
  
"Right," Heim said at the same moment Krissie said, "left."  
  
By this time, Mr. Ollivander was getting exasperated, and just shoved wands into their hands.  
  
The two waved their wands, and something exploded...but something else did not explode.  
  
"Which of you blew up the thing?" Mr. Ollivander asked.  
  
Heim pointed at Krissie, who pointed at Heim. The two pointed at each other, and shouted, "she did it(12)!"  
  
Ollivander was beginning to lose his temper and snapped,"you switch wands. You, keep yours."  
  
"Yuu's not here..." Krissie said (13).  
  
Mr. Ollivander growled and sat Krissie down.  
  
"Now...wave your wand," he growled at Heim.  
  
"Challenge me if you dare!" she cried, waving it around, causing a stream of sparkly stuff to whirl around madly, and the door opened.   
  
"They do!? (14)"  
  
Rusty walked in, and, seeing all the wands, cried the McDonald family war cry: "not the face! Not the face (15)!"  
  
(Gee, this chapter's really long... ...you know...we should leave it as a cliffhanger...  
  
It's not exciting enough for a cliffhanger!  
  
Fine. Eighty-six the last bit. Rewrite! ...now.)  
  
Rusty swaggered in (16), decked out Rambo style, with guns and bombs, and a portable blender (17). In a voice à la Arnold Schwartzenegger, he said...  
  
(our first cliffhanger!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Notes:  
  
10: Go watch anime, people!   
  
11: Heim watches Stargate, and you should, too! Hon-est-ly, people!  
  
12: You're getting sick of it, ain'cha? Ain'cha?  
  
13: Yuu is an anime name. Go read Marmalade Boy.  
  
14: It's an anime quote.  
  
15: The MacDonlad war cry is different. It's "The Face! The Face!" Think about it.  
  
16: Rusty's note: "I have never swaggered in my life."  
  
17: Didja *think* we were gonna let the blender die? Did you? Did you!? 


	6. A Needle Pulling Thread

Magic Beyond Magic  
  
By :Wolfwoods ID  
  
Disclaimer: How manys time will you make us relive this!!! We don't own Harry Potter. We don't own them! No matter how much we want to. We might not own Mr. Ollivander but we do own his friend, so HA. Take that. ::Sniff::  
  
A/N: Review or be DOOMed. Also read the Hufflepuff of DOOM by us. Go read it!!! Read it now!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"A Needle Pulling Thread"  
  
Heim, Krissie, Rusty, and Mr. Ollivander were all sitting in the backroom drinking tea with crumpets. (18) Rusty is no longer dressed like Rambo (thank God), and Heim asked him, "So, what brings you to town?"  
  
Rusty began to explain about a really hot chick that he had followed all the way from California.   
  
Suddenly Krissie exclaimed, "Wait! I still don't have a wand!" (19) (20) (20a)  
  
At that, all four of them jumped out of their seats and ran to the main front store-room part.  
  
Krissie tried nearly every wand in the shop, to no avail. Finally, she went through all of the wands, yet none of them worked for her.   
  
Mr. Ollivander sent the girls to Japan to a friend of his, Ollivanderu-san, for a wand.  
  
"You'll have to floo there," Mr Ollivander said, pulling out a jar of powder.  
  
"Flu? I don't need to get sick!" Krissie said.  
  
"I don't need a cold, thank you very much!" Heim added, backing away.  
  
"No, no you're misunderstanding me!"  
  
"I think we understand you just fine!" Heim said, "We'll go to Japan the conventional way!"  
  
"Give me money." Krissie added, holding out her hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Notes:  
  
18: We aren't sure we have ever had a crumpet– what is a crumpet? Cay note: It's sounds like trumpet but it's edible. I assume  
  
19: Krissie note: Heim get out of my head!!!   
  
20: Heim note: But it's so nice and warm in here!   
  
20a: We often think of things at the same time. It's is freaky and proves one of two things: 1) We are psychic. OR 2) We know each other too well. 


	7. A Chapter With Nothing To Do With Anythi...

Magic Beyond Magic  
  
By :Wolfwoods ID  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not going through this again you saw read the last chapter and it still stands.  
  
A/N: This is one of the most improtant chapters!! Read all of it!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"A chapter that has nothing to do with anything"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
(21)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
21: We *told* you that there was nothing. 


	8. Na No Da

Magic Beyond Magic  
  
By :Wolfwoods ID  
  
Disclaimer: A lot of the stuff you is not ours, more than just HP. There is also FY. And then the real people we use here and some of the stuff you might have heard on the Simpsons at one time. Then there is also DDR, and Trigun. I think that is every thing, if that isn't and you see something that is glaringly oblivious that it could never, in this life time, be ours, assume it isn't and don't sue us. Unless of course you really, absolutely have to have the toaster which this chapter has been typed on, even then don't sue us, we do bit.  
  
A/N: Just read and tell us what you think.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Na no da!"  
  
"NA NO DAAA!" Chichiri screamed before disappearing into his kasa (22) (23)  
  
Cawi (24) appeared through Heim's ingenious magicking, and ran into a door. (25)  
  
Kersuke, who was staring at a really hot chick from California, ran into a wall.  
  
"No *real* idiot would run into a wall!"Cawi gloated.  
  
Meanwhile, Heim and Krissie were in a store. Not the wand store, though. Oh, no. They were bulking up their manga collection for boarding school. (26)  
  
"They're missing number 9! Why?!"  
  
"No! Not number 9!"  
  
"Oh the humanity!"  
  
"With-out number 9... um... Without number9 something something."  
  
Krissie had to. She *had* to... "Go... crazy?"  
  
"Don't mind if I do. But wait, let's go outside, crazy and anime can get dangerous."  
  
"No grammar! No vocabulary! I'd be ashamed to have my... ... best friend... ... die with a death not like this!.. ... or... something... ... just go away!" Krissie truned, stalking over to the counter with her gigant-imous stack of manga to pay.  
  
Heim just shrugged an followed behind with her own gigant-imous stack of manga. A dreamy smile on her face.  
  
"You know what? We should get my wand." Krissie said after paying.  
  
They got her wand.  
  
And then she waved it, and Rusty, who had come along for the ride, went poof. They didn't know what happen to him, just that he went poof.  
  
Cawi started laughing, and with an accidental wave of Heim's wand, she poofed, too. (28)  
  
"Oops." Heim said. "Didn't mean to do that... ... This time."  
  
Krissie shrugged.  
  
"Wanna play DDR (29)?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
The two walked up to the DR machine that had appeared by the door to the wand shop. As they put their money in, the world around them suddenly dissolved.  
  
"Hey! We were playing that!" was the last thing heard.  
  
(Wait! We don't get Trigun that way! What! X-nay all of that! Rewrite! Rewrite!)  
  
The two walked up to the DDR machine and set the books on the pad. As they put their money in, the world around them suddenly dissolved.  
  
"Triiiiiiiiiiiiii~~~guuuunnnn!!" was the last thing heard. (30)  
  
(Much better)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Notes:  
  
22: Watch Fushigi Yugi people, or read it.  
  
23: Neither of us could talk when were writing that.  
  
24: Carli is friend from school just like Rusty. They are not made up. These are really people, as hard as it is to believe. Please if you ever meet these people in real life put down any food and back away slow until it is safe to run. This is for your own good.  
  
25: Carli is often attacked by doors. I.e. Door-cula. The multi-purpose room door.  
  
26: What did you *think* we would be doing?  
  
27: la Homer Simpson.  
  
28: We said Carli: poofed at the same time.  
  
29: Dance Dance Revolution. Best game in the world go to DDRfreak.com and find the closest machine to you and go play. Do it now.  
  
30: Uhhh... we've got the other crap already... 


	9. A New Cawi

Magic Beyond Magic  
  
By :Woolfwoods ID  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Star Wars or HP   
  
A/N: No author's note right now comeback later.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"A New Cawi" (31)  
  
::insert Star Wars theme here::   
  
  
  
The galaxy was safe once again   
  
thanks to the efforts fo the Rebel   
  
forces.   
  
After the parties had ended, and   
  
the people had dispersed, and they   
  
had gotten over their random Pixie   
  
Stix hangovers, the Rebel forces   
  
began to prepare to move to their   
  
new home base at...   
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft   
  
and Wizardry, and now...   
  
The Proud Home of Insanity   
  
But little did the Rebel forces   
  
know, the mistress of all   
  
evil and DOOM was drawing   
  
closer to them....   
  
::insert Darth Vader's theme here::   
  
(C:Oh! Oh! I can play that!  
  
Someone get me a cello!  
  
K: :: hands her a cello::   
  
C: ::starts to play:: )   
  
::Shots cuts to planet, then camera  
  
zooms in very quickly, causing  
  
many people to barf::  
  
And so ,our story... continues... yeah.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Notes:  
  
31: Stars Wars people, come on. Starrrrrrr Warrrrrrrs. Did you think we could right a story like this and not find away to incorporate it somehow? 


	10. The Cawi Strikes Back

Magic Beyond Magic  
  
By :Wolfwoods ID  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
A/N:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"The Cawi Strikes Back"  
  
"I hate packing!"   
  
"I don't mind it... as long as I don't have to do it."  
  
"But you're gonna... after you help me."  
  
"Aww..."  
  
Krissie smirked and threw more pajamas into her trunk. Then she moved on to socks, which was a gigant-imous feat unto itself.  
  
Suddenly, the doorbell rang. It was... (32)  
  
(Ha! Cliffhanger! We're getting good at this!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Notes:  
  
32: Betcha thought Cawi'd come back now didn't ya? Didn't ya? 


	11. Return of the Cawi

Magic Beyond Magic  
  
By :Wolfwoods ID  
  
Disclaimer: I'm am not going over this again. Do not make me annoyed I will set Jaffa on you. Kree! (We don't own Stargate either)  
  
A/N: Just so you know there really is Brat-dog.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Return of the Cawi"  
  
"What... did you... *do*... to me?" Cawi gasped, her hair disheveled, and looking a bit like Chewbaka.(33).  
  
Heim and Krissie stood very still, as do deer caught in the headlights of an on coming semi.  
  
"That reminds me of a joke! What do you call a deer with on eyes? I hove no ideer! And... rim-shot!"  
  
"So that's where the rim-shot went," Heim grabs the rim-shot, and throws it in a suitcase. "We'll need that."  
  
"Yes..yes we will," Krissie said, shutting her trunk. "Done!"  
  
"Aww... Now I have to pack."  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere... duh-na-na-na-na-na-na-na... Brat-dog! came and bit Cawi on the foot.  
  
"Ahh! Get it off! Get it off!" Cawi shrieked, pulling on egg sandwich form nowhere.  
  
Heim's eyes widened, and time seemed to slow as Cawi threw it down to Brat-dog.  
  
"Nooooooooo..."  
  
Heim's eyes watered, and she mourned the lost of the sandwich.  
  
Krissie shrugged and wandered off to make her own sandwich.  
  
"Oh. Sorry Heim. Did you want one?" Cawi asked .  
  
"Yes." Heim sniffed.  
  
Cawi hands Heim another egg salad sandwich from out of nowhere and says, "I don't know why Kwissie didn't just ask for one."  
  
"Yeah." Heim says, hugging Cawi and taking the sandwich. "Thank you. Thank you. Love ya."  
  
(K: Ha! I get a vacation! :: Krissie is sitting in the shade, by a pool, with Palm Three #3 nearby:: They had to work!  
  
C: Did we work?  
  
K: ::is listening to soft rock on the coconut radio, with a virgin pina coloda in her hand: :Do-da-duh-na-doo!  
  
C: ::Shrugs and eats the egg salad sandwich.:: Who knew? Did you know Carli?  
  
T: (34) Knew what? I am so lost! I'd get a map but that would probably make it worse.  
  
K: ::Oblivious::  
  
C: Captain Oblivious.  
  
K: ::Would agree if she was paying attention::  
  
T: I say we throw her in the pool Cay.  
  
C: :: Nods agreeing with Carli:: Pool, mud, or hay stack.  
  
T: Same thing right?  
  
C: :: Thinking: Mud and hay stack are too far away. Nods:: Pool it is then.  
  
::Heim and Cawi rush Kwissie, tipping over her lawn chair and she falls into the pool::  
  
K: ::Surfaces:: Hey, thanks! You saved me the work of walking!  
  
C: :: Shrugs. Realizes she no longer has an egg sandwich :: Carli, do you have another sandwich?)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Notes:  
  
33: Chew-idiot! (Baka = idiot in Japanese)  
  
34: T= The Carli = Carli=Carwi (Get it) 


End file.
